Just Me
by akuma-tenshi
Summary: He was walking... thinking... and all alone. All of a sudden, a very unexpected person entered his life. What will happen next?? Would they be able to work it out?(YAOI) *chapter 02 up*
1. Chapter 01: A Typical Monday Morning

Title: JUST ME

Part: 01

Author: akuma-tenshi 

Pairing: hi~mit~su... teeheehee i'm not telling... you have to read to find out. ^___- 

Rating: PG-13 (just for safety measures ^___^)

E-mail: sumeragi_sei@hotmail.com

Warning: This fic has YAOI content in it. So if you don't feel comfortable with that, please discontinue reading this. ('tho this chapter is safe enough to be read by anyone) Grammar might be bad... I haven't proofread it yet. So read at your own risk. *laughs* You've been warned. ^^;;

Author's notes: (could also be called babbling sometimes. teeheehee ^^;; ) Okay minna... this is my first fic in the Gravitation fandom. whee~!! *throws confetti* so please be easy on me, ne?? This just came out of the blue. I was sulking when this idea slap me right in the face. *sweatdrops profusely*

Dedicated to everyone at the Kawaii Otakus 2. *huggles* ^^v

maemi-chan i'm writing again!!! *glompz* thanks to that 'person', I guess. *looks pointedly at someone* heehee you know who! If it wasn't for that person, I wouldn't have thought of this. SANKYUUUU!!! 

Disclaimer: Of course, Gravitation does not belong to me. (i wish!) They belong to the brilliant Maki Murakami and their other respective owners. Don't sue. I'm not making any money out of this. 

'..........' means thoughts

"..........." means spoken words

Just Me

by: akuma-tenshi

It was a typical Monday morning. The city of Tokyo, the city that never sleeps as some say, was very much alive. Every street and alley were full of people bustling here and there. Everyone was busy with their own business. Some were opening their shops, while others were hurrying to not be late in an appointment, in work, or in school. Everyone except a raven-haired young man strolling leisurely, oblivious to the hectic athmosphere that envelopes the city every morning. 

"Sugoi![1] A lot has changed since I last visited here!", the young man exclaimed as he noticed a newly-opened bookshop from across the street. His eyes lingered for a few moments at the shop as if remembering every detail of it in case the next time he visits, it would be gone too. 

He sighed and resumed his laid-back pace, whistling as he walk. 'Everything here change so fast. It was almost unbelievable. So unlike in my home town, in Kyoto. Life there is more relaxed. I wonder if people here are having a hard time remembering places.' The sides of his mouth quirked up at the silent thought. 

'Yeah right! As if they even give a damn about these changes! Everywhere I look, people are walking as if being chased! It's almost dizzying to observe them.', this time, he chuckled softly, earning a few weird glances from passersby. 

.....

A few hours had found the young man still walking, now with his hands interlaced and placed at the back of his head. 

"Whew! Didn't know a leisurely walk can be tiring too. I'm feeling a little tired now. Hey... where am I anyway?"

The ebony-haired teenager stopped walking and took a good look at his surroundings. He looked around and saw trees and a bench a few meters away from him. Although he couldn't see them, he could hear faintly the gleefull laughter of children some distance away from him, probably concealed behind the towering trees. 'Hmmm... must be a park.' (a/n: duh?!?! how stupid can anyone get?! of course it's a park! ^^;; ) 

He walked to the bench and sat there, looking up and squinting as the brightness of the sunlight blinded him a little. 'Wait... what time is it?!?', he wondered silently and glanced at his wristwatch. "Nani?!?! It's almost eleven already?!?!"

'Wow! I didn't know I walked that long! I must've covered a great distance today. Time surely flies when you're occupied with something.', he thought silently, a little proud of his achievement. He shifted into a more comfortable position, closing his eyes once more and enjoying the serenity of the moment as the gentle wind blew the dark bangs on his forehead and caressed his cheek in a very comforting manner.

He sighed contentedly as his thoughts drifted to a certain man with a rich chocolate-colored hair. 'I wonder when will I see him again?' He looked up, a wistful smile on his face. 'I heard Grasper will be back to business again. Yosh!!', he cheared inwardly. 'I could finally hear my Sakuma-sama sing again!!! I can't wait!!!' He squared his arms and placed them at the back of his head. 'It would be a dream come true if I could just meet him. Kami-sama... I feel that I could die when that moment comes...'

The rest of his thoughts were cut short when suddenly, he heard quick footsteps coming towards him. The teen opened his eyes just in time to see a blur of brown, white, and blue passed by him and disappeared in the thick bushes at his back. Then a muffled voice spoke, "Please don't tell them where I went. Arigato."

Before he could brood over what had just happened, a horde of crazy-looking girls approached him and bombed him with question after question.

"Hey! Have you seen him?"

"Where did he go?"

"Did he pass by here?"

"When did he pass by?"

"Tell me where he is?!"

"Are you hiding him?!?!"

"Where are you hiding him?!"

"Hey! Are you listening?"

"Are you deaf?"

"Are you dumb? Why don't you answer me?!"

"Will all of you just shut the hell up first?!?!?!!" He finally lost it, gor up, and shouted as irritation won over confusion. He glared at them and spoke in an icy tone, "What is it that you want?"

All at once, the girls launched again with their neverending attack of questions, their voices shrill and truly irritating to the ears. 

"I said SHUT UP!!!! ALL OF YOU!!!!", the raven-haired teen shouted yet again at the top of his lungs. He threw a murderous glare at the group of girls and asked in a very dangerous tone that gave no objections whatsoever, "Now... WHAT. THE. HELL. DO. YOU. WANT?????"

One girl with a lot of courage spoke up timidly. "Anou... we're looking for someone. Have you seen anyone passing here?"

He tilted his head a little, faking a thoughtful look as if deep in thought as the girls waited, holding their breaths. Finally satistfied with the looks on their faces, he shrugged, and said in an indifferent tone, "I think he went that way." He pointed to his right. 

Faster than lightning, the girls ran at the direction he pointed, leaving a trail of dust all the way. The young man sighed exasperatedly and with shoulders slumped, sat down again. 

"What the..."

He was startled when he heard a voice spoke behind him. "Thanks for helping me with them. I'm really very sorry for dumping them on you like that. That was selfish of me. But I'm just too tired to deal with them right now.", the other person sighed heavily and the young man heard footsteps approaching him.

'Judging from the voice, I'd say it's a he... but why is it that it sounds awfully familiar?!?', the teen thought silently, then shook his head and spoke loudly this time. 

"Iie... iie... betsumi[2]. Don't worry about it. I'm just glad I was able to help. But wow! That's some fan club you got there!", he teased good-naturedly. He slowly turned around to face the other person, a smile plastered on his handsome face. 

"So think nothing..."

The words died in his throat as he saw who the other person was. His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. Maybe it wasn't a typical Monday afterall. 

*tbc...*

=================================================

[1] sugoi - wow

[2] betsumi - it's nothing (i think... correct me if i'm wrong though)

how was it?? *smiles* could it pass as a cliffhanger?? ^^;; 

oh and you might be wondering why i didn't mention any name of the characters in this part... well, i did it on purpose. heehee i was hoping to surprise you ppl but i think it's quite obvious already. oh well... please do tell me what you think. Please review! ;o)


	2. Chapter 02: The Fan Girls from Hell

Title: JUST ME

Chapter: 2

Author: akuma-tenshi

Pairing: erm... isn't it quite obvious ppl? but for those who still don't know, *smiles impishly* i'm still NOT telling~!!!! teeheehee ^___~ Just be patient with me, ne??

Rating: still PG-13 [I'm still playing safe here]

E-mail: shirokuro18@yahoo.com

Warning: This fic has YAOI content in it. Feeling uncomfortable with that? Kindly hit the back button please. You've been duly warned so don't come to me complaining 'bout it, ne? Oh and there might be some grammar mistakes... I don't usually proofread my work. *sweatdrops* Please do excuse me for that. . Characters may be too OOC for other people's standards.

Author's Notes: Gomen nasai minna-san~!!! Hontou ni gomen nasai~!! . I was unable to continue this fic right away. *exasperated sigh* I've been swamped with too much schoolwork. Ask maemi... she knows how bad it had been for us (ehehe 'coz we're in the same class ^^;;) Well, I'm already done with all my exams but there are still the grades to fret about!!!! waahhh!! *wails* 

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who are sweet enough to review this fic of mine. Maemi-chan, I can never thank you enough for helping me with this fic. *sigh* I really needed those encouraging words. ehehe I've been depressed lately, ne?? Oh and also... thank you so much for beta-reading this for me! You're the best!! *nudge nudge* 'Nee-chan, I'll try to write another script for yet another comic... I just had to write this first. Gomen ne?? .

And last but definitely NOT the least... to our professor!!! Nyahahaha!!! If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be able to continue this. Gusto ko talaga kayong *bleep*~!!! BWAHAHAHA

Eeep~!!! Okay, don't mind me. I'm gonna shut up now. . *ducks from bricks thrown at her*

Here's the second chappie for you people... *smiles*

Disclaimer: *sigh* We're all aware that Gravitation doesn't belong to moi. So don't sue. I'm not making money here. 

'...........' means thoughts

"..........." means spoken words

JUST ME

By: akuma-tenshi

**** Chapter 02 ****

'Ehhh?!?!?!'

The ebony-haired youth peered at the other man with a pair of huge grayish-blue orbs as round as saucers, disbelief written all over his handsome profile. 'Damn right this wasn't a typical Monday morning... errr... afternoon... errr... whatever stupid time it is now!', he thought absent-mindedly. 

'What the hell...??!?!? Am I seeing right?!??! Is it really him?!?! My eyes must be deceiving me again~!!', he tried to reason stubbornly with himself, though deep within him, he knew it was quite futile to do so. A small part of him even wanted this to be real. 'Damn! I knew I should've folowed Mika-nee-san's advice about going to that pathetic excuse of an optometrist she was referring to me!!' [a-t: eherm! i think you should know the pairing by now, ne? *smiles mischievously*] 

He was lost in his own thoughts when a quiet rustle of clothing nearby reminded him that he was in fact not alone. The teen risked another wary glance at the stranger. The other man was brushing some dirt from his clothes. Unknown to him, there were still some leaves sticking out of his mass of unruly chocolate brown hair. 

"Hey, thanks for covering my back there! Really... I appreciate it very much! I don't know what to do anymore... they're so persistent and there's no stopping them once they start chasing you.", he sighed exasperatedly and looked at the teenager, flashing that infamous cheeky grin of his that could melt any woman's heart. 

The boy's eyes almost popped out of its sockets. 'Uso!!! It really IS him!! M... m... masaka ... I'm only dreaming... this is all just a dream, ne?!? ne?!?' [1], he thought frantically, resisting the urge to flail his arms and pinch himself REAL hard. Instead, he reconnected his jaw, feeling very much embarassed to be seen as an idiot with his hanging jaw almost touching the ground, giving the impression of a fish out of water.

He shook his head a little as if clearing it and blinked his eyes and glanced at the other man again, checking if he was really standing there and not just a figment of the teenager's overly-active imagination. His cheeks flushed when he saw the brunette looking at him with a glowing smile on his face. He quickly averted his gaze and raised his hand to scratch the back of his neck, a habit that showed how nervous he was at that moment. 

'I guess everything IS true and Sakuma-sama REALLY IS standing in front of me right now.', he thought silently, finally accepting what he saw.

"Ryu-chan desu!!! Yoroshiku!!!",[2] the man spoke again, his rich baritone voice eager and friendly. He offered a gloved hand at the dark-haired youth. [3]

The boy gulped and looked at the proffered hand and then at the man himself. Ryuichi was wearing jeans and a brown suede jacket over a simple white shirt. He also had a pair of sunglasses perched on the bridge of his nose while on his other hand was a red cap. The cap and the sunglasses were probably meant as a disguise to hide him from ferocious fangirls that might suddenly go berserk and attack him. Yet, these only accented his already handsome features, making him more striking. Brown hair and soft, smooth alabaster skin serve as backdrop to a pair of wide, expressive eyes painted in a stunning and conspicuous shade of blue. 

'Waaahhh!!!! Sakuma-sama is so gorgeous!!! He's a bit smaller than me but he's so kawaii!!! Oh Kami-sama, if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up anymore.', the raven-haired youth pleaded silently. With shaking and clammy hands, he took the offered hand and shook it gently. He sighed inwardly. 'Oh my... I'm holding his hand! I can't believe I'm holding his hand! Never in my whole life have I imagined that my dreams could come true!! His hand is so soft even under the gloves that he's wearing! It must be smooth too!!!' A faint blush colored his cheeks at that thought. 

'Geh?!?! Nani?!?![4] What the heck am I thinking?!?! Since when did I become so perverted?!?!?! I am such an idiot sometimes!!', he silently reprimanded himself. Thinking about holding the hand of his long-time idol and obsession just made him want to glomp the other man more. And so, before any more ecchi thoughts enter his mind, he quickly dropped the other's hand and offered him his equally handsome smile. 

'Hmm... is it just me or does he really seem to be so... erm, tense? Easily agitated? Oh no! Not another one of those super deranged fans! I think I've had enough for one day!', Ryuichi groaned inwardly. 'Though he still helped me and I owe him for that... 'sides he's cute!', he added silently after assessing the younger man before him. Hair as black as ebony framed the slim and elegant face, making it look somehow effeminate. Yet, there was that streak of ruggedness in the latter's features, which seems to make him a more interesting individual. 

'Nani?!?! Where did that come from?!? Must be because of too much t.v.', the brunette just shrugged at the thought. A confused look marred with concern appeared on his face when he noticed the rather dazed look on the other person's features. He waved his hand in front of the youth's face. 

No response. 

"Eh?! Daijoubu?" [5], he asked in an amused tone.

"Hai."

"Hontou ni?" [6]

"Hai."

"Hontou ni hontou?" [7]

"Hai."

"As in really, totally, very sure?"

"Hai."

""What's your name?"

"Hai."

"Bwahahahaha!!!!"

Ryuichi burst into peals of laughter and hugged his stomach. "You sure got a nice name, ne?"

'HAH?!?! What the heck did I just say?!?', the dark-haired youth finally snapped out of his stupor and blushed a very deep shade of red. 'Hontou ni baka desu!' [8]

"A...anou... i... iie. Th... that's not what I m...mean...", he stuttered as he searched for words. He felt like punching himself REAL hard. 'Mou!'

Ryuichi already stopped laughing and was grinning at him, eyes crinkling with amusement. He was holding a pink bunny with a red silk ribbon tied around its neck. "Meet Kumagurou. He told me he likes you, too. Ne, Kumagurou?" He held out the pink bunny to the still flustered young man. "It's okay. Kuma-chan just wants to shake your hand."

The latter looked dubiously at the rabbit. 'Where did THAT thing come from?! I'm sure it wasn't with him a while ago!' Nevertheless, he tentatively shook its hand... err, paw. "Nice to meet you to Kumagurou", he said in a pleasant voice. He was about to speak again when suddenly, a high-pitched squeal pierced the used-to-be peaceful surrounding. 

"Minna! I think I spotted Sakuma-sama beyond those trees!!!"

"Oh shit!", the younger of the two swore and without really thinking, grabbed the other man's hand and ran straight to the nearby bushes. 

"Who the heck are those!?! The rabid fan girls from hell?!", he asked incredulously at his companion.

Ryuichi chuckled softly and asked, "Rabid fan girls from hell? I like that! I like that very much!! It's very funny! And you're also very amusing! Don't you think so too, Kumagurou?"

'Eh? He's doing it again... talking to that stuffed bunny of his.' A huge sweatdrop appeared on the ebony-haired young man. 

"Yare-yare... they're always like that.", the brunette just shrugged. "That's the reason why it's always safe to evade them. It would be very terrible for me if I didn't.", he winked at the youth. 

The other smiled and nodded his head. Then, he put his forefinger on his lips. "Sshhh."

Ryuichi acknowledged it with a slight nod of his head. They heard footsteps approaching and tried to hide themselves more by crouching lower. 

"Waahh!!! He's not here either! I want my Sakuma-sama!! ", wailed a very annoying female voice.

"Are you sure you really saw him here?", asked another.

"I think so.", answered a third voice.

"Well, he's not here. We better find him soon."

"Hai! You'll never escape from us Sakuma-sama!! OHOHOHOHO!!!!"

"Come on. Let's go look over there."

"Wait for me Sakuma-sama!!!"

"Whoa! Tsk! Tsk! They're really deranged! No, scratch that. They're more than deranged!!", the dark-haired boy exclaimed after hearing the fading footsteps. 

"Yup. They're really scary, ne?", Ryuichi looked at him with wide, pitiful eyes. He resembled a cute, litlle puppy begging for food.

"Eh? Don't worry. I think they're all gone now. The coast is clear!", the other said after looking around, poking his head from the bushes. They got up and emerged from their hiding place.

Ryuichi sighed with great relief and turned to his newly-found friend, smiling brightly. "Na, that's the second time you rescued me today. It's my turn now to return the favor, don'tcha think?", he looked at the taller young man cutely. 

"Huh? What do you mean?", the other asked, bewildered.

"Ryu-chan's going to treat you to lunch! Oh, of course, you too Kumagurou!", he added after a moment. He was still holding the pink stuffed bunny. 

"Geh?!? Anou... you don't need to do that! Really! I'm very much willing to help you anytime! Please think nothing of it!", the young man with jet-black hair vigoriously shook his head. 

"Iie. I won't take no for an answer. 'Sides, I think you're hungry too!."

"I'm fine! Really! There's no need for you to return anything!"

A low grumble was heard. Ryuichi grinned while the other blushed a light crimson.

"See! I was right! You're as hungry as I am! Come on! Let's get something to eat! I know a great place where we can buy delicious soba! Ikemasho!! [9]"

This time, it was the brunette who clutched the other's hand, half-skipping and half-running. A gentle smile grazed his lips as he half-dragged his taller, dark-haired friend. 

^_^_^_^_^

**** End of chapter two ****

Erm, please do correct me if I'm wrong with these translations.

[1] Masaka = It can't be!; ne? = right?

[2] Yoroshiku = Nice to meet you!

[3] Erm, imagine Sakuma Ryuichi wearing a motorcycle glove just like Takao's/Tyson's from the Bladebreakers. ( I think that's the 2nd season... the BLUE one) Bwahahaha!!! Definitely drool-worthy, don'tcha agree?!? ^___^;; Umm... hope you can relate. . But if you can't, Shindou Shuichi also has one in their BEST COLLECTION CD. Anou... can you see it now??? If not... erm, tell me. ahehehe... i'll try to find a picture of the glove for you. 

[4] Nani? = What?

Oh and the expression 'Geh?!' i think is Sumeragi Subaru's. *sweatdrops* i'm mixing the expressions now. *scratches head* Is that a good sign??

[5] Daijoubu? = Are you alright?

[6] Hontou ni? = Really?

[7] Hontou ni hontou? = i think it would be roughly translated as "Really, really?" or "Are you really, really sure?" *shrugs* can anyone please correct me if I'm wrong. 

[8] Hontou ni baka desu = I'm really so stupid!

[9] Ikemasho! = Let's go!

Whew!

Suge~e!!! Yey! Finally finished the 2nd chappie! *does a happy dance* So whaddaya think? Is it okay?? Please do tell me what you think. Review!!! *grins* *nudge* *nudge*

Ehehe... this must be the longest chapter I've ever written! Well... I gotta make up to you guys. . Really very sorry 'bout the VERY long hiatus. *coughs*

Actually, this chapter's supposed to be longer. But I decided to cut this at the last minute. *sweatdrops* 'Coz I wanna post this sooner for you guys. ^__~ And I realized that it'll be too long for just one chapter if I still continued it. Oh and is this still a cliffhanger? 

One more thing... let's just assume here that the two main characters are still not properly introduced. Therefore, Sakuma-san still doesn't know the raven-haired boy's name. You'll read something 'bout that in the succeeding chapters. I'm still in the process of establishing the story so I'm kindly asking for your patience.

Teeheehee don't you find the fan girls from hell quite amusing?? or are they scary?? *giggles*

Sachiko: ehehe ^^;; sorry 'bout leaving it like that. erm, that was my first cliffhanger and i was kinda proud of it. demo... i hope you won't find this chapter as another cliffhanger. 

toriko: Nyahahaha I LOVE this pairing too~!!! *smiles* erm, sorry for making you wait this long. *puppy eyes with puppy ears just like Tsuzuki's* What do you think of Tat-chan's expression in this chapter? 

panatlantic: shu/tats? that's a really great idea. hmm... *wheels on head turning* not to mention that doing a fic with that pairing is quite a challenge. ^___^'though i think i'd stick to my original plan. i've already outlined it in my head... just a few parts missing in the middle part. 

i'm glad you enjoyed reading my fic. 

maemi: uh-oh... sorry for not telling you 'bout it. ehehe nakakahiya kasi... nagiging BI na ako. . demo... i told you 'bout this chapter, ne? hehe you even beta-read it! sankyuu!!! anou... this isn't the 2nd longest... it was the saiyuki fic. ahehehe ^^;; but you're review is really long. me like it. ^__~ about the pairing... you'll figure it out anyway. OHOHOHO!!! oh and thanks for the correction on betsuni. ahehe silly me~!! oh and just for the record... he's STILL my inspiration for this chappie~!!! don'tcha just love him?!?!?! *nods*

Ru-chan: it's very much obvious now~!!! *smiles* sorry 'bout the cliffhanger.

ksya-chan: yup! love them too! *waves flag*

Megamie: ulk! sorry! really very sorry! eep! hope you're not angry anymore... here's chapter 2. you'll have to guess 'bout the pairing 'tho. ^__^ 

icediamond: yup! he's so adorable, ne?? no scratch that, they're both so adorable!! mwehehehe and yup. you're right about *him*. 'Kyoto' and 'ebony-hair' were the things that gave him away, ne? 

anonymous: ehehe thank you for the correction. ^__~ and thanks for thinking that my fic is interesting. i hope you'd think it still is. *sheepish smile*

There you have it! 

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. *smiles* 'till next time!!! *waves and scampers off to drool on Souma Shigure's pictures*


End file.
